Un reencuentro
by HMSAtropos
Summary: (SLASH(SiriusxHarry(Completa por fin) último capítulo!
1. Un reencuentro

**Título: Un reencuentro**

**Autora:** Kuma-chan

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación hombrexhombre. Completo.

**Pareja:** Sirius/Harry

**N/A: Tan solo espero que les guste. Escribí esto después de leer una ffiction en la que el traductor hacía notar la falta de fics de SiriusxHarry que hay en la web. Esto es verdad, lamentablemente, ya que hacen una pareja muy tierna. Espero que más gente se decida a escribir sobre ellos dos, Vamos, anímense!!!!!! Yo por mi parte voy a poner mi granito de arena y tratar de segui con estos dos hermosos personajes :) Ah! Las reviews son siempre muy agradecidas...**

* * *

"Toma aquello con lo que no te pueden ver y corre al Bosque Prohibido al anochecer. Canuto."

Harry rompió el mensaje en tres pedazos y luego lo quemó con una chispa de su varita mágica. Esta vez Sirius había sido demasiado claro, si el mensaje fuera interceptado su contenido sería bastante obvio para el que lo leyera. Y aunque también era muy arriesgado el ir a ver a Sirius (ni siquiera le había dicho en que parte del bosque debería estar), lo extrañaba tanto que iría de cualquier forma. durante varios meses no había recibido ni una noticia de él, ninguna lechuza, ninguna cabeza en la chimenea, nada... Había momentos en que su deseo de verlo era tan grande que pasaba horas y horas frente al hogar a leña para ver si aparecía, y luego se quedaba dormido allí, soñanado que cosas terribles le ocurrían a su querido padrino.

¡Cuántas ganas tenía de hablar con él a solas aunque fuesen unos momentos! Así que mientras Ron se preparaba para dormir (solo él había permanecido en Hogwarts por Navidad para acompañar a Harry), él disimuladamente se dirigía hacia el armario para agarrar el regalo que tenía reservado desde hacía tiempo para Sirius. El paquete era pequeño y estaba envuelto en un hermoso papel dorado con un moño de satén que lo remataba elegantemente. Si había un momento más especial para ver a su padrino, era ese, mientras todos estaban tan embriagados por el espíritu y por los deseos de regalos que nadie notaría una escapada nocturna. Cuando Harry notó que la respiración de Ron -quien ya se había acostado- era constante y profunda, decidió que era la hora de marcharse. Tomó su capa de debajo de la cama y ocultándose bajo ella salió de la habitación con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano. Luego de susurrar la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, traspasó el retrato y se detuvo unos instantes para revisar el Mapa. Ahí, cerca del Sauce Boxeador aparecía un puntito azul que llevaba la inscripción: Canuto. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, y tras una breve sonrisa fijó su mirada en otro punto, unos pasillos más adelante. El celador Filch andaba cerca: debía ser lo bastante cuidadoso para que no lo notaran. Más allá de Filch y su gata, la Señora Norris, ningún otro punto se interponía en su camino.

Cuando Harry abandonó las puertas del Castillo sintió que un frío helado le recorría el cuerpo. Afuera no nevaba, pero estaba seguro de que sucedería en cualquier momento. Apretándose dentro de la capa, Harry siguió su camino hasta el sauce boxeador. Al pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid, pudo ver el humo salir de la chimenea y el calor del fuego iluminando el interior y pensó que en cualquier otro momento no hubiera podido resistir la tentación de entrar y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla mientras hablaba con su amigo, pero ahora estaba demasiado apurado y emocionado por ver a su padrino. ¿Como sería su reencuentro? Harry tenía deseos de correr y abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, y más aún, sentarse en cualquier lado junto a él, sintiéndolo cerca. Pero algo en aquellos pensamientos involuntarios molestaba inconscientemente a Harry, quien no estaba seguro de que querer a su padrino de ese modo fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y aunque se juraba y se perjuraba de que lo que sentía era tan grande por el hecho de que Sirius era su único vínculo con su padre y lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido, no estaba del todo cómodo con sus pensamientos.

"Harry..." Una voz lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Al principio no la reconoció, por lo que se asustó bastante, pero luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba oculto detrás de un árbol y recorría el campus del colegio tratando de distinguir algún movimiento inusual.

"Shh, baja la voz, Sirius. No es seguro estar aquí y hablando tan fuerte." dijo una segunda voz, la voz del profesor Lupin. Al principio, Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado porque no podría ver a su padrino a solas, pero luego se alegró también porque hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Lupin tampoco y él era una persona muy estimada por él.

"Es que me pareció oír que alguien se acercaba, y como va a llevar la capa de James, lo más probable es que se acerque y no lo veamos. Y si él no nos ve tampoco y sigue de largo, vamos a estar aquí toda la noche."

"No te preocupes, que también tiene el mapa del Merodeador. Estoy seguro de que lo está usando."

Harry se apartó un poco y a pesar de la urgencia que tenía por abrazar a Sirius y hacerle saber que estaba allí, junto a él, decidió contenerse y ver de que podrían hablar él y Lupin. No es que le gustara espiar, pero sentía una profunda curiosidad. Sin hacer ruido, sacó el Mapa y lo miró. Ahora había otro punto junto al que decía Canuto: Lunático. Harry se preguntó por qué no lo habría visto antes.

"¿Por qué se tardará tanto?" preguntó Sirius en voz muy baja, "¿crees que lo hayan interceptado?"

Lupin rió ligeramenre. "Nah, Harry es un chico muy astuto, te sorprenderías al oír todo lo que ha hecho durante los últimos cinco años en Hogwarts..."

Al oir esto, desde lejos, Harry se ruborizó ligeramente.

"Sí," dijo Sirius amargamente y añadió: "y lo que más me soprende es ser el único que no pudo enterarse de todo eso con detalles..."

Lupin lo miró y lo reconfortó. "Vamos, Canuto, no te pongas así, ya vas a ver que dentro de poco tiempo tendrás a Harry contigo, y nadie podrá llevárselo de tu lado." Sirius esbozó una leve sonrisa y luego oyó a Remus decir: "eso sólo si consigues mantenerlo contigo, porque el chico como que está creciendo muy rápido y en cualquier momento consigue una novia y no lo vemos más, igual que a James."

Con solo oír ese nombre, Sirius y Harry sintieron caer un peso sobre sus hombros. El recuerdo de su mejor amigo, la persona a quien él había querido más que a nadie aún no se había podido borrar de su corazón. Sirius podría superarlo, pero la verdad era que no quería. _Daría lo que fuera porque James volviese, _pensó, y su mente se enfocó en su ahijado una vez más. Ambos eran tan parecidos y el pequeño hasta era un poco más atractivo que su padre, con esos enormes ojos verdes. "Ojalá que eso nunca suceda", murmuró Sirius y al momento se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Ahora Remus lo miraba inquisidoramente como intentando leer sus pensamientos, pero no dijo nada. Durante unos instantes se quedó meditando aquellas palabras hasta que finalmente habló.

"Canuto, Harry no es James. Nunca podrás repetir lo que tenías con James, debes entenderlo..."

Las palabras habían sido crueles, pero daban justo en el blanco. Unos pasos más atrás, Harry oía toda la conversación y trataba de descifrar que había querido decir Lupin con aquello de que 'nunca podría repetir lo que había tenido con James'. ¿Qué había de malo en su amistad? ¿O era acaso que Harry no era lo suficientemente bueno para ocupar el lugar de su padre?

Junto a Lupin, Sirius callaba. Una vez más dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia su alrededor para ver señales de su ahijado, pero no pudo distinguir nada más que la oscura noche. El frío volvía a hacerse notar y Sirius se cruzó de brazos para no temblar.

"Sirius..." Remus había notado que su amigo tiritaba de frío y le apoyó una mano en el hombro más que como abrigo, en un gesto de aprehensión.

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo Sirius finalmente cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados. "No necesito que me lo repitas, sé que lo que siento no es lo correcto."

Harry dio un respingo de sorpresa y arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué había dicho Sirius?

"No es eso, Canuto, lo que sientes no es nada malo, es solo que creo que deberías mantenerlo dentro de tí hasta que puedas distinguir si es verdadero o es tan solo el traslado de tu amor por James a Harry." Remus se acercó un poco más y le tendió sus brazos a Sirius para que éste se pudiera aferrar a él. Sirius lo aceptó y hundió su rostro en su hombro mientras murmuraba: "Sólo quiero tenerlo cerca para cuidarlo, para estar con él. Tengo miedo que le suceda algo malo, no quiero perder a lo más especial para mí una vez más." 

Remus sonrió por encima de su cabeza. "Eso no sucederá, Canuto, la Orden del Fénix lo protege, Dumbledore lo protege y él tiene tu afecto y tu cariño, que es la protección que realmente necesita. Además, ya está bastante grandecito el muchacho..."

Sirius se separó de Remus y lo empujó un poco con la mano. "Sí, sí" dijo volviendo a ser el Sirius que todos conocían, "cuidado con lo que piensas, Lunático. Detrás de los hombres como tú, siempre hay pervertidos." Sirius rió suavemente y Remus se sonrojó, visiblemente molesto. Luego ambos se miraron. "Gracias, Lunático, por ser tan buen amigo."

En ese momento, Harry que había quedado totalmente paralizado mientras escuchaba la conversación, intentó dar un paso y trastablilló. Al caer al suelo de bruces, la capa se le deslizó y quedó expuesto ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos amigos. Inmediatamente, y ahogando un grito, Sirius corrió junto a Harry y lo ayudó a levantarse. Solamente se había golpeado la frente contra el suelo, pero Sirius lo examinó tan minuciosamente que cualquiera diría que se había caído de la escoba mientras volaba a doce metros de altura. Cuando se cercioró de que todo andaba bien, finalemte lo abrazó con tal fuerza que si no había sufrido lesiones antes, ahora seguro que sí. Harry no le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato, aún se sentía raro luego de oir la conversación, pero decidió posponer sus pensamientos para después y rodeó a su padrino con la misma fuerza. Sin soltarlo, Sirius le decía cuánto lo había extrañado y lo feliz que lo hacía saber que estaba bien. Luego de que se separaran, Harry abrazó a Remus (que lo recibió de una forma un poco menos efusiva) y contestó unas cuántas preguntas sobre cómo había llegado hasta allí mientras Remus miraba a Sirius y le decía "¿Lo ves?" y "te lo dije" cada vez que Harry explicaba su manera de actuar.

Unos momentos después, los tres caminaban hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Consiguieron escabullirse gracias a Sirius, quien en su forma de perro negro alcanzó el nudo del Sauce al que era tan difícil llegar (sobre todo si se es tan enorme). Harry se maravilló al ver la transformación de su padrino: en ninguna película de efectos especiales había visto algo como aquello.

Una vez camino a la Casa, Sirius volvió a transformarse y caminó junto a su ahijado en la penumbra del pasadizo. Adelante, Remus llevaba la punta de su varita encendida y guiaba el camino. Pero a Sirius no le importaba en lo absoluto si se tropezaba o si caía en un pozo, sólo tenía ojos para Harry que estaba a su lado, algo callado pero alegre de verlo. Harry, por su parte, estaba demasiado nervioso como para mirar a Sirius directamente a los ojos, así que cuando hablaba lo hacía mirando hacia adelante o se dirigía a Lupin. Esto molestó un poco a su padrino, quien a pesar de eso no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron, los tres entraron en una habitación que tenía unos cuántos sillones acomodados y una mesilla en el centro. Todo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo y Harry estornudó varias veces antes de sentarse. Sirius y Remus seguían en la puerta, y cuchicheaban algo en voz baja. 

Harry aprovechó que no notaban su presencia para observar detenidamente a su padrino, ya que no lo había hecho hasta ahora y advirtió que éste se había arreglado más que de costumbre para ir a verlo; lucía una capa que parecía nueva y el pelo largo lo llevaba bien peinado y reluciente en sus espaldas. El blanco cutis se veía más suave y terso que nunca, y parecía que las marcas que los años en Azkaban le habían hecho en su rostro iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Harry se sintió feliz al saber que su padrino estaba mejor cada día y se encontró a sí mismo sonrojándose una vez más.

"Harry," dijo Remus sacándolo de su ensueño, "vuelvo enseguida, me pareció oír algunos ruidos abajo. Quédate aquí con Sirius."

Harry se sobresaltó: hacía sólo unos minutos hubiera dado lo que fuese por estar a solas con su padrino, pero ahora que sabía que podía obtener algo más de su relación se sentía excesivamente nervioso. No estaba seguro de lo que le estaba sucediendo dentro suyo y del remolino de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en lo que sentía.

"Estás inusualemente callado", dijo Sirius con tono algo burlón sentándose en frente de él "¿te sucedió algo que no me hayas contado?"

Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban sobre su regazo. En un impulso, Sirius se acercó y las tomó entre las suyas. Había dado un salto desde su silla y se arrodillaba frente a su ahijado, como rogándole que confiara en él.

"Puedes decírmelo, Harry, no te asustes..."

"No, no es nada, es que estoy muy contento de verte." Harry sintió que se sonrojaba una vez más al notar el calor de las manos de Sirius envolviendo a las suyas. "¡Ah! Me olvidaba, tengo tu regalo de Navidad..." y diciendo esto se soltó y de su túnica sacó el paquete dorado. "No sabía que regalarte, así que espero que no sea poco..."

Sirius tomó el paquete y lo observó en silencio unos momentos. Su expresión era seria y Harry sintió que se le encogía el corazón mientras el silencio se volvía a poner entre ellos. "Sea lo que sea, lo voy a guardar por siempre junto a mí y será el regalo más maravilloso que haya podido recibir." Y habiendo dicho esto, desenvolvió el regalo y lo miró con detenimiento: era un portaretratos hermosísimo, de marco plateado y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en las esquinas. Pero eso fue sin duda lo menos importante, ya que en el centro había una foto suya y de Harry, abrazándose y sonriendo alegremente. La foto había sido tomada en la casa de los Black, el verano pasado.

"Muchísimas gracias, Harry." Sirius dejó el portarretratos y volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez junto al muchacho. Hablaron un poco de todo, y Harry supo que él y Lupin habían ido al castillo sin permiso de Dumbledore y sin dar explicaciones a nadie. También le contó Sirius lo que habían sufrido para llegar allí lo buen amigo que había sido Remus al arriesgar su pellejo con la Orden para acompañarlo.

"Quiero que de una vez por todas te vengas a vivir conmigo. No puedo esperar a que esté todo listo para tenerte junto a mí. Y a Remus, claro está, quiero que los tres nos vayamos a vivir juntos, ¿qué te parece?"

Harry miró hacia el suelo una vez más y se sintió muy estúpido por haber tratado a su padrino con tanta frialdad unos momentos atrás. ¿Qué importaban esos pensamientos que había tenido, o esa conversación que había escuchado? No les haría caso y viviría el momento. "Eso sería lo mejor que me podría pasar, Sirius." Dijo por fin, levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius quedó petrificado con la respuesta pero enseguida sonrió sinceramente. "Tú eres lo mejor que me podría pasar."

Harry sintió como una vez más la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Su corazón también reaccionaba con las palabras de Sirius y le parecía que lo podía oír de lo fuerte que latía. Pero él ya no sentía miedo, ni se sentía incómodo o nervioso. En el rostro de Sirius estaban todas las respuestas que necesitaba y esa certeza lo tranquilizaba y le revelaba claramente lo que estaba sintiendo. Harry giró a medias el cuerpo hasta estar frente a su padrino por completo y estiró lentamente un mano hasta la nuca de éste. Suavemente delizó los dedos por su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás con suavidad y se concentró exclusivamente en no hacerlo con demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo. Y sin interrumpirse, sintió como Sirius se acercaba lentamente y se inclinaba sobre él sin decir una palabra.

El pelo de Sirius era tan largo y dócil que el movimiento de su cuerpo no había podido conseguir que se soltase de los dedos de Harry. Éste estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, revelando su cuello largo y blanco. La expresión de su rostro lo hacía parecer niño y adulto a la vez y sus ojos estaban claros y pacíficos. Harry se estremeció levemente cuando sintió los primeros besos de Sirius en su cuello, delicados y superficiales, recorriéndolo lentamente mientras él seguía acariciándole el cabello. La mano de Sirius se apoyaba en sus caderas, pero aún no lo estaban acercando a su cuerpo: todo fluía con lentitud, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Así estuvieron unos segundos: Harry apenas se dejaba molestar por los besos de su padrino y éste disfrutaba la sensación de sus caricias. Cuando le pareció pertinente, se acomodó un poco más en el sillón y se separó del chico para que dejase de hacer lo que hacía. Luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo tomó por el mentón para que pudiera concentrarse exclusivamente en sostenerle la mirada. Esta vez, Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras Sirius lo besaba en los labios y lo llevaba hacia atrás con el peso de su cuerpo sosteniéndolo por la espalda. Él también lo rodeó con un brazo y se dejó depositar suavemente contra el brazo del sillón. Sirius se detuvo una vez más y lo miró desde arriba sin decir una palabra. Harry lo miraba sin demostrar sorpresa, de una forma exquisitamente seductora que nacía naturalmente en él y esto era tan así que nadie hubiera podido adivinar que era un primerizo en esas cuestiones, más allá de que cuando besó a esa chica Cho se hubiera puesto tan nervioso. Ese había sido otro asunto, pero este era totalmente diferente. Ahora estaba con Sirius, y lo que es más: **deseaba estar con él. **

Esta vez fue Harry quien acercó el rostro de su padrino hasta el suyo, arqueando brevemente la espalda y tomándolo por la nuca. No podía ver bien porque el cabello de Sirius se desparramaba por encima de sus anteojos y cuando el hombre lo advirtió, lo corrió hacia un lado. Sirius tenía aroma a lavanda en el cabello reluciente y Harry respiró de ese aire profundo antes de dejarse caer en un nuevo beso. Su padrino lo dominaba por completo ahora, hacía lo que quería con su boca y entraba en ella cuando quería, jugaba con su lengua y apretaba sus dientes contra los suyos en pos de intensificar el beso. Harry sentía que algo le subía por el cuerpo cada vez que Sirius hacía eso, así que reprimió un gemido en el momento que advirtió que la mano cálida de Sirius se deslizaba por debajo de su túnica y su sweater. Como para contrarrestar el efecto que tenían esas nuevas caricias sobre su piel, Harry flexionó su pierna izquierda. Curiosamente, sus pantalones le apretaban más que nunca y sentía como si su cuerpo no fuese a resistir esta tortura divina por mucho tiempo más. La mano de Sirius comenzó a acariciale el pecho y Harry tuvo que voltear la cabeza rompiendo el beso para morderse los labios y no gemir. Su padrino encontró esto encantador y no perdió el tiempo volviéndole a besar el cuello, pero con un ritmo mucho más rápido y agitado. El muchacho se aferró con fuerza de los cojines del sillón y arqueó su espalda una vez más contra el cuerpo de Sirius. El ambiente era denso y sus jadeos se mezclaban con la respiración entrecortada del otro cuando saboreaba la piel de su cuello. Y cuando éste se preparaba con su otra mano para desabrocharle los pantalones a Harry y liberarlo finalmente, se oyeron unos ruidos sordos en la distancia que luego de unos instantes se conviertieron en pasos. Alguien se estaba acercando. Los dos se destuvieron respirando pesadamente y sin muchas ganas, Sirius se levantó y ayudó a su ahijado a sentarse. Con suavidad le acomodó los anteojos que se habían deslizado hasta la alfombra bajo el sofá y trató de peinarse. Aún estaba intentando recobrar la compostura cuando la puerta se abrió y Remus entró con una botella de cerveza de manteca y tres vasos.

"¡Brindemos!" dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y depositaba lo que había traído sobre la mesilla. "Espero que hayan hablado de todo lo que tenían que hablar. Como te habrás dado cuenta, Harry, Sirius me mandó afuera para poder tenerte a solas con él un rato." Sirius y Harry se miraron y se sonrieron.

Remus les dirigió también una mirada suspicaz y finalmente también sonrió en señal de entendimiento. Suspirando dijo: "Bueno, al menos son felices" y sirvió los vasos deseádoles una Feliz Navidad a su amigo y a Harry.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Díganme que sí!!!! Estoy contenta porque Juxo me dio el premio Cerveza de Mantequilla de la semana por mi SiriusxRemus: "Algo común". Me gustaría ganármelo siempre, jeje. Gracias Juxo!!!**

**No quiero ser repetitiva, pero,por favor... FOMENTEN EL SIRIUS X HARRY!!! Si alguien conoce alguna página, por favor háganmelo saber de alguna forma, siiiii??? ^.^u**


	2. Aparición inesperada

**Título: Un reencuentro**

**Autora: Kuma-chan**

**Capítulo:** 2/supuestamente 5

**Advertencia:** Slash

**N/A:** Me gustó mucho mi ric "Un reencuentro", así que decidí continuarlo (sobre todo para complacer a aquellos fanáticos del Harry/Sirius). Bueno, suspuestamente va a tener 5 capítulos y espero que no se alargué más que eso, porque me cuesta terriblemente continuar mis fanfictions largas (más de uno me estará insultando por uno que otro fic incompleto) pero a la larga, prometo terminarlo (qué son solo 5 capítulos?) Esate, en particular es para ubicarnos un poco en la historia, no van a encontrar nada romántico todavía, pero aún así espero que les guste. Cauqluier duda, comentario o sugerencia, dejen su review o escriban a kumagorou_girly@hotmail.com. Disfruten del amor de Harry y Sirius XD.

--------------------

Remus y Sirius habían conseguido entrar y salir de la Casa de los Gritos sin ninguna dificultad. Nadie los había seguido, nadie los había interceptado y como lo habían hecho de noche, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia. Los resultados de aquella salida fueron tan buenos que al ver la tristeza de Harry cuando se marchaban, Sirius prometió sin pensarlo volver al mes siguiente. Cuando Harry oyó estas palabras se sintió feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y ni siquiera las miradas de desaprobación ni las objeciones del profesor Lupin hacia Sirius consiguieron hacer que se deprimiera. Era verdad, el peligro de regresar era enorme y si su padrino era atrapado, sería enviado una vez más a Azkaban, la prisión de criminales más horrorosa que nadie haya conocido. Sirius también estaba eufórico y tranquilizó a Remus diciéndole que se estaba volviendo viejo, que no había nada que temer.

"Además," susurró a Harry mientras su amigo iba caminando por el oscuro pasadizo con la varita mágica en alto "si me atrapan, puedo volver a escaparme."

Esa broma no le hizo gracia a Harry, pero cuando Sirius apoyó su mano en su hombro cariñosamente, le sonrió. Sirius observó cada detalle del rostro del muchacho apenas iluminado por débil luz de la varita de Remus, que estaba bastante lejos ahora. Su ahijado era exactamente igual a James, los mismos rasgos, gestos y expresiones. Sus ojos eran lo único diferente y por única vez en su vida se sintió feliz de que su amigo hubiera conocido a Lily Evans: Harry tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto, verdes, cristalinos y enormes como dos esmeraldas pulidas. Era una verdadera pena que el muchacho usase anteojos pero por otro lado, pensó Sirius, le daban un aire adulto. No es que fuera ningún niñito; en realidad estaba en plena transición y dentro de poco sería todo un hombre. Pero cuando sólo un momento atrás lo había sentido entre sus brazos de aquella forma, recordó lo menudo que era y lo frágil que le había parecido bajo su cuerpo. Sirius se preguntó si su belleza no se debería a que Harry tuviera alguna gota de sangre de Veela.

"Ya estamos cerca, Harry," dijo Remus de pronto "quiero que antes de salir te cubras con la capa y corras hasta el castillo."

"¿Y ustedes cómo...?"

"Descuida, Harry," lo interrumpió Sirius adivinando lo que le iba a preguntar, "nosotros estaremos bien, volveremos de la misma manera que fuimos."

Harry quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, pero la tristeza lo había vuelto a invadir cuando se dio cuenta de que debía separarse de su padrino. El resto del camino lo hizo en silencio, mirando ocasionalmente a Sirius quien también se había quedado callado y notó que la expresión sombría que había tenido antes de encontrarse con él había vuelto a aparecer. Cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo Harry pudo ver el Sauce Boxeador. Era lo hora de irse, así que se cubrió el cuerpo dejando la cabeza afuera para despedirse y tomó el mapa del Merodeador.

"Adiós, profesor Lupin, gracias por haber acompañado a Sirius" dijo, mientras le estrechaba la mano, pero Lupin tiró de él y abrazó.

"Cuídate mucho, Harry. Quizás nos veamos dentro de poco" dijo remarcando esas últimas palabras, y mirando de reojo a Sirius con el seño fruncido, se separó de Harry y lo tomó por los brazos afectuosamente: "Tal vez dentro de poco pueda darte una noticia."

Harry sonrió a Remus y se dirigió hacia su padrino. ¡Cómo quería que todo aquello de ocultarse pasara rápido! Pero sabía que era imposible; su padrino era el mismísimo Sirius Black, el enemigo #1 de la comunidad mágica, considerado extremamente peligroso por haber escapado de Azkaban, Prisión de Máxima Seguridad.

"Vamos, Harry, arriba esos ánimos" dijo un no muy convencido Sirius "¿No te he prometido que nos veríamos pronto?"

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa forzada y abrazó a su padrino. Éste le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza aún y respiró profundamente sobre su nuca para inhalar el intoxicante aroma al shampoo de Harry. "No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos volamos a ver. Cuídate..."

Unos minutos después, Harry estaba corriendo por el bosque prohibido oculto bajo su capa. No se atrevió siquiera a mirar hacia atrás por miedo a que la tristeza de la despedida fuera tanta que el sintiera ganas de llorar. No podía permitir que su padrino lo viera débil e infantil.

Harry volvió a la Sala Común sin ninguna dificultad y se encontró con que Ron no estaba en su cama tampoco, ¿habría salido a buscarlo? Quitándose la capa de invisibilidad (no sin antes percatarse de que el resto de sus compañeros de habitación estuvieran profundamente dormidos) ), Harry tomó de su túnica el Mapa del Merodeador y susurró: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." El mapa lo saludó como de costumbre y en él se divujaron mágicamente las líneas de los pasillos de Hogwarts, así como las inscripciones correspondientes. No tardó mucho en encontrar a su amigo, quien para su alivio, sólo había ido al baño.

Inmediatamente, tocó el mapa con su varita diciendo las palabras necesarias y éste se borró. Con cuidado de no romperlo, Harry lo enrolló y lo volvió a guardar. Luego, corrió a su cama y se tapó con la frazada hasta la nariz. Con suerte, Ron no habría notado que él se había escabullido mientras dormía así que cuando Harry sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba la luz del hogar de la Sala Común, cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormido.

"Lo sé, Harry, no te hagas el dormido." La voz de Ron tenía un aire de ofendido, por lo que Harry se sintió un poco mal y abrió primero un ojo y después el otro. En seguida se encontró con la mirada acusadora del pelirrojo que lo observaba de cerca. "¿A dónde fuiste? ¿No sabes que es peligroso que andes solo por ahí?"

Estas palabras enfurecieron un poco a Harry, quien para sus adentros pensaba que estaba harto de que todos lo trataran de la misma forma. Que Sirius lo hiciera lo entendía, no hacía mucho le había demostrado cuánto afecto le tenía y Harry se identificó con él. También quería que fuera más precavido para que no lo atraparan.

"Ron, no empieces con eso..."

Pero el otro no lo dejó terminar.

"Escucha, Harry, no sé que haya sido tan importante como para tener que irte a la mitad de la noche, pero al menos podrías haberle dicho algo a tu mejor amigo... Te hubiera acompañanado a donde fuera, tú lo sabes."

Harry se calmó un poco al oír esas palabras. Se sentía enternecido por la preocupación sincera de Ron, quien después de todo sólo había querido ayudarlo a escapar si lo huebiera necesitado.

"Lo siento, Ron", dijo Harry, "te contaré lo que sucedió."

Harry explicó a su amigo que se había encontrado con Lupin y con Sirius en el Sauce Boxeador (lo cual trajo muchos recuerdos desagradables al pobre pelirrojo) y le contó también que ambos habían ido allí en secreto, sin permiso ni de la Orden ni de Dumbledore.

"¿Entiendes por qué no quise decirte nada?"

Ron asintió con la cabeza y luego los dos se pusieron de acuerdo a no guardarse más secretos. Claro que Harry tuvo que romper su promesa en cuanto la hizo porque no creyó conveniente contarle lo que había pasado con Sirius antes de que el profesor Lupin los interrumpiera.

Una semana después de esa noche, mientras almorzaban en el comedor, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla dejando a todos los alumnos en un completo silencio sin la necesidad de decir ni una palabra. Todos los tenedores se detuvieron y las copas se apoyaron en la mesa. Las miradas de los alumnos ya no se deirigían hacia Dumbledore aunque todos estaban atentos a lo que tuviera que decir; sino que estaban enfocadas en una silueta familiar a unos pasos del mago.

"¡Porfesor Lupin!" dijeron Ron, Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo, mientras se lanzaban miradas cómplices.

"Alumnos, por favor, quiero que vuelvan a darle la bienvenida al profesor Remus John Lupin, quien a partir de estemomento se encargará de la clase de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras. En vista de que no es un puesto que podría llamrse "afortunado" quiero que todos colaboren con él y que con un fuerte aplauso le deseen buena suerte." Luego de estas palabras, Dumbledore levantó su copa y se sentó en su lugar. Lupin lo siguió y también volvió a ocupar la silla que le habían asignado, junto al profesor Snape.

"¿Lupin de vuelta?" Dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos. "¿El Ministerio estará de acuerdo con esto? ¿Y qué sucederá con los padres de los alumnos? No creo que estén muy contentos..."

"Oh, vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas," dijo Ron sonriendo, "el nombre del profesor Lupin fue limpiado el año pasado y el puesto ha quedado vacante una vez más cuando la vieja Umbridge tuvo su, ya saben 'accidente'" Ron gesticuló unas comillas con los dedos y sonrió malignamente. "Y no sólo eso, es ya sabido por todos que la poción matalobos está casi finalmente perfeccionada, así que los padres no deberían temer a un hombrelobo domesticado."

"Además," añadió Harry "he odído que la vieja profesora Junkstone tuvo que abandonar la suplencia de DCAO porque la iban a jubilar."

"Sí, yo también he oído lo mismo" confirmó Seamus Finnigan entrando en la conversación sin que nadie lo llamara. "Ya estaba muy vieja la pobre, la verdad es que sus últimas clases ya eran incomprensibles."

"Tú eres quien no entiende nada" le contestó Ron y le dio un codazo jugando en el costado mientras le sonreía, "eres un burro."

Seamus no contestó pero sus mejillas se colorearon. Se sirvió un poco más de puré de zapallo y continuó comiendo en silencio.

Harry estaba muy contento y de muy buen humor. Terminó su almuerzo luego de repetir varias veces y se fue con Ron y con Hermione a su próxima asignatura: Pociones. Pero ni siquiera el profesor Snape iba a quitarle la alegría en ese día.

Sin embargo y a pesar de sus expectativas, la clase de Snape no fue tan mala. Harry era tan feliz que le parecía que los demás también lo eran. En toda la clase, el profesor lo ignoró y a pesar de que descontó algunos puntos a Gryffindor, no fueron por culpa ni suya ni ninguno de sus dos amigos: Neville volcó su poción miniaturizante y tuvo que buscar su varita mágica hasta después de hora por el suelo del salón.

La clase que seguía era adivinación, así que Hermione se separó de Ron y de Harry para su clase de Aritmancia. 

**-------------------------**

**Few!!!! Más o menos voy a estar actualizando una vez por semeana ( o más si me emociono ), así que dejenme saber que les pareció!!! No son divinos????? XDDDD Ah! Y me gustaría que la mayoría de los personajes tuviera su parejita. No convencional, claro está ;) Algunas ya las pueden ir adivinando, y esperen a los gemelos Weasley haciendo de las suyas!!!!!**


	3. Más encuentros

**Título: Un reencuentro**

**Capítulo:·3/¿5?**

**Advertencia: Slash (hombrexhombre)**

**N/A: Este capítulo lo escribí muy rápido pero esperé para publicarlo porque sino lo iba a largar enseguida. Ya sé que todavía no pasan las grandes cosas, pero todavía tengo que introducir bien los personajes a la historia. Espero que les guste, gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, ¡realmente me ayuda!**

--------

"Algunas veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor inscribirnos en Aritmancia como Hermione." Sususrró Ron cuando vio a la profesora Trelawney y a Firenze, el centauro, listos para comenzar la clase. La hora de Adivinación transcurrió demasiado lenta para Harry; la próxima clase era la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y por fin volverían a tener al profesor Lupin. Pero lo que más quería hacer Harry era hablar con él de Sirius, saber cómo estaba y cuando volvería a verlo. Su padrino había dicho un mes, pero no perdía las esperanzas de que Lupin hubiera venido con buenas noticias. Mientras observaban atentamente las constelaciones -bah, atentamente...-, los pensamientos de Harry estaban enfocados exclusivamenete en su padrino. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, jamás lo había extrañado tanto. Quizás si Sirius no se hubiera atrevido a besarlo aquella noche, él ahora no estaría sufriendo la larga espera que le había propuesto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? Harry decidió que no podía esperar más, así que en voz baja se dirigió a Ron y le susurró al oído que saldría de la clase. Ron asintió y con un gesto le deijo que esperara unos instantes. Luego se volvió hacia Seamus que estaba recostado a su lado (y se estaba quedando dormido) y apyando una mano en su hombro lo movió para llamar su atención. A unos metros de ellos, la profesora Trelawney caminaba por entre los alumnos mientras hablaba de las estrellas y de como predecir el futuro a través del movimiento que describían. Ron se acercó a Seamus y le susurró algo en el oído. A su vez, Seamus metió una mano en el bolsillo interno de su túnica y le pasó algo que parecían dos pastillas a Ron. Éste se las pasó a Harry y le dijo en voz muy baja: "Son de los surtidos Saltaclases. Con ésta, te sangra la nariz," dijo señalando a la roja "y con ésta, lo detienes, ¿entendido?"

Harry se lo agradeció y metiéndose una pastilla en la boca sintió un dolor punzante justo detrás de su cabeza. La sangre comenzó a brotar a chorros y los otros alumnos que estaban recostados junto a él -entre ellos Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown- se alejaron inmediatamente. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Firenze le indicó a Harry que fuera a la enfermería. Cuando el muchacho estuvo afuera del salón se metió la pastilla negra que contrarrestaba el efecto en la boca y la sangre dejó de salir de su nariz. Tenía la túnica completamente manchada y había regado de sangre el suelo, desde la puerta hasta el pasillo. Agradeciendo a Fred y a George para sus adentros, caminó tambaleante por el pasillo hasta encontrar el pasillo del aula de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras. Había perdido tanta sangre que estaba mareado.

"Ejem ejem", tosió una voz familiar detrás de él mientras caminaba con paso vacilante. Con esfuerzo, Harry se volvió y vió que en la puerta del aula vacía junto a la del despacho de Lupin se hallaba un chico pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa, detrás de él había otro exactamente igual.

"¡Fred, George!" exclamó Harry al verlos, muy alegre de poder encontrarse con los gemelos. No se habían visto durante mucho tiempo, desde el verano y cómo ya no estaban más en Hogwarts le pareció muy extraño encontrárselos ahí. "¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

George simuló una punzada de dolor en el pecho. "¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y así es cómo nos recibes?"

Fred suspiró e inclinó su cabeza solemnemente, "Nosotros, que hemos luchado por el bien y la justicia en esta escuela, quienes te han ayudado a salir de clase", Fred se acercó a Harry y señaló su ropa manchada de sangre, "porque seguramente has usado un surtido saltaclases, ¿es así o no, Harry?"

"Venimos a hacer una especie de estudio de mercado, muchacho." Dijo un George sonriente, mientras le colocaba a Harry un brazo sobre los hombros y con el otro rodeaba a su hermano.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Cada vez estaba más pálido. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Y también te hemos traído algunas cosillas para agradecerte por el dinero del Torneo de los Tres Magos." Fred sacó de su mochila un paquete bastante grande y lo colocó en manos de Harry. Era algo pesado, por lo que miró a ambos con suspicacia. "Nunca es demasiado tarde para agradecer a los amigos." 

"No es nada malo, Harry, pero no lo abras ahora, no querrás que los profesores vean las cosas que hay aquí dentro." Fred le guiñó un ojo y se separó de él.

"Sí," dijo George sonriente, "Harry, si no fuera por tí, no tendríamos el negocio próspero que llevamos adelante con el sudor de nuestra frente, y estos alumnos..." continuó dicientdo de forma solemne en una voz muy alta mientras señalaba a unas chicas de Hufflepuff que parecían ser de primer año y quienes sobresaltadas siguieron caminando.

"...serán nuestros potenciales clientes, es por eso..." continuó Fred.

"...que hemos venido a sondear todos los aspectos de la vida cotidiana en Hogwarts." Terminó George.

Aunque Harry estaba muy contento de ver a los gemelos estaba aún más ansioso de hablar con Lupin. Ahora sólo tenía 15 minutos antes de que la clase de Adivinación terminara y quería aprovecharlos al máximo. Con algunas evasivas consiguió desprenderse de los gemelos y les prometió encontrarse con ellos en la sala común durante la cena. De alguna manera se las arreglaría para verlos más tarde, pero lo que se preguntaba ahora era como George y Fred habían podido entrar a Hogwarts sin ser vistos.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho del profesor Lupin pensando que los gemelos debían preocuparse por mejorar esas pastillas saltaclases. Transpiraba frío y sentía que las manos le temblaban y la presión le bajaba rápidamente. Cuando Lupin abrió la puerta, se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de abrazarlo, pero sobre todo porque le costaba mantenerse en pie. El profesor pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba del todo bien y lo sentó de inmediato en una silla muy cómoda que esaba frente a su escritorio. Lupin sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y lo apremió para que lo comiera, con el objeto de subirle la presión. 

"¿Es usted algún tipo de traficante de chocolates?" bromeó Harry con pocas fuerzas. Lupin rió francamente. "La primera vez que nos vimos, también me obligó a comerme un buen trozo de chocolate, ¿lo recuerda?"

Lupin asintió y dijo: "Por supuesto, Harry, como olvidarlo. Aquella vez también estabas débil pero por razones que espero que sean mucho peores que estas."

Harry le explicó lo que había sucedido sin omitir detalles. Sentía que con Lupin no había necesidad de guardar secretos, aunque no pudo evitar recibir una reprimenda que sonó más como consejo de amigo que como advertencia de profesor. De todos modos, a Harry le pareció que en el fondo Lupin había encontrado divertida su forma de escapar de clases.

"Cuando yo tenía tu edad, no existían esas cosas... Oh, mira como estoy hablando, ya parezco un anciano, dentro de poco me estaré quejando de todo al igual que Severus."

Harry frunció el entrecejo al oír ese nombre, pero pronto cambió de tema. "Profesor... yo quería saber... ¿me podría decir cómo está Sirius?"

Lupin suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un instante. Mientras se apoyaba contra el escritorio justo en frente del muchacho, éste se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba la vieja túnica que lucía habitualmente y le pareció que estaba en mejor estado de salud. Lupin se veía estupendo, más joven y atractivo que nunca, pensó Harry para sus adentros, y siguió esperando la respuesta pacientemente.

"Él está bien, Harry, descuida" dijo Lupin por fin. Pero había algo en su tono de voz que no convencía del todo a Harry, así que siguió preguntando.

"¿Él vendrá?"

Lupin apartó la vista hacia un punto cualquiera de su despacho y contestó. "Puede ser, Harry, pero no es seguro. En realidad yo preferiría que se quedase en Grimmauld Place, donde está realmente protegido, pero ya sabes como es, y lo difícil que es persuadirlo."

Harry asintió aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por querer verlo tan desesperadamente.

"¿Y cuándo...?"

"No lo sé, quizás sea en el momento en que menos lo esperes." Lupin sonrió fugazmente y la campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora sobresaltó a los dos. El profesor le dedicó a su alumno favorito una mirada amable y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. "Estoy contento de que nos volvamos a encontrar."

-------

"Gracias, Remus." Dijo un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro desde las sombras. Había permanecido allí durante toda la clase y se había asegurado de que el último alumno saliera para poder hablar tranquilo.

"Ni lo menciones, Canuto." Lupin acomodaba unos papeles en la mesa y los guardaba en un portafolios negro.

"¿A que Harry es el mejor de la clase?"

Remus suspiró y asintió sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que hacía. Su expresión era seria.

"¿Cuándo crees que sería el mejor momento para hablar con él?"

Lupin dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirar en los ojos azules del hombre que estaba detrás suyo. Habló con voz firme y clara. "Sirius, te he dicho que no debes tomarte todo tan a la ligera. Tendrás que aguardar unos días a que yo esté asentado aquí, ¿no sabes que hay demasiadas sospechas por mi retorno? En especial Severus, que no deja de verme con desconfianza..."

Sirius se sonrió con malicia. "Lo que sucede es que le gustas y tú no le haces caso" y diciendo esto tomó a Remus por la cintura. "Quizás deberías verlo con otros ojos, nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado."

Lupin se soltó con fuerza y volvió a sus papeles. Aunque no lo demostraba, Sirius sabía que estaba enojado. "Era sólo una broma, Remus, no te pongas así. ¿Eh, Lunático?"

Lupin terminó de ordenar todo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. "Te lo advierto, Sirius, no salgas de aquí o no te ayudaré nunca más con nada."

Al decir esas palabras, el profesor salió del aula y se apoyó de espaldas del otro lado de la puerta conteniendo un suspiro. Sabía que cualquier cosa que Sirius le pidiera, él la haría.

------------

"Yo creo que Lupin me está escondiendo algo", le dijo Harry en un susurro a Ron mientras sesentaban a la mesa. Hermione no estaba con ellos, se había quedado en la biblioteca ayudando a Ginny con un trabajo para Pociones que debía entregar al día siguiente.

"Vamos, Harry, no te preocupes", lo consoló su amigo. "De seguro estás paranóico porque quieres ver a tu padrino. Y pensándolo bien, ¿desde cuándo tienes tantas ganas de verlo? Los últimos días no has hacho otra cosa más que hablar de él."

Harry se sonrojó. "Es que... ¿y qué tiene de malo? Tú también querrías verlo si fuera la única persona a la que puedes considerar como tu familiar, ¿no es así?"

Ron decidió no preguntar más y siguió concentrado en su muslo de pollo. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. "¿Cómo han funcionado las pasitllas de los suritdos saltaclases? Seamus dice que las mejores son las de vómitos, pero que ya no le quedan de esas, ¿No es así, Seamus?"

El chico que se sentaba junto a Ron asintió con un "Mhmmm" mientras masticaba una hoja de lechuga. De pronto, Harry se acordó de los gemelos que seguramente lo estarían esperando y rápidamente le contó lo que había sucedido a Ron.

"¿Y vas ahora a verlos?" dijo él entusiasmado porque hacía tiempo que quería ver a sus hermanos. "Bueno, yo voy contigo."

Pero cuando se estaba por levantar de la mesa, dejó escpar un gritito ahogado de dolor y se sentó rápidamente en su lugar. "Esteee... Harry, recordé que tengo otra cosa que hacer, luego nos vemos, ¿sí? Salúdame a mis hermanos de mi parte y pregúntales hasta cuando se quedan. Si ya se marchan, diles que les enviaré una lechuza para encargarles algunos 'productos'"

Harry lo miró con suspicacia, pero decidió dejar los interrogatorios para más tarde. Luego se encaminó hacia la salida con rápidez.

------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les siga gustando este fic. En el próximo capítulo va a haber un encuentro de Harry y Sirius (por fin XDDDD) y me gusta mucho que jueguen a adivinar las parejas, jeje, sigan haciéndolo!!!!!!!!!! Algunas van a ser sorpresivas, otras, no tanto ;)

**[kathy stgqvk], **estás cerca con algunas parejas pero muuuuy lejos con otras (en serio crees que pondría a Hermione con Remus???? Soy fanática declarada del Slash :)), y muchas gracias por la página que me mandaste, es realmente MUUUUY buena ^.^

**[Edward Wong Hau] **Gracias por disfrutar tanto de mi fic!!!!! Espero que aún lo sigas leyendo T.Tu


	4. Una escapada o dos

**Título: Un reencuentro**

**Capítulo: 4/ me parece que va a tener que ser un poco más larga que 5 capítulos ^.^u**

**Advertencia: Slash, hombrexhombre.**

**N/A: Después de ver la buena repsuesta que había tenido el capítulo anterior me decidí a subir este que estaba preparado desde hace algún tiempito. Este me gusta, así que sean buenos, sí? Y no olviden que a pesar de lo que pase por mi retorcida mente de Autora, este fic es y va a ser Sirius/Harry ;) Me gustan mucho los gemelos, pero esta va a ser su última aparición en el fic, así que disfrútenla... es una linda fantasía. Ah, y acá van a confirmar algunas parejitas que estuvieron tirando. Bien por los que acertaron!!! Gracias por las herrrrmosas reviews, ¿sabían que son como una droga? *¬***

**--------**

Harry llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con un poco de retraso, pero consiguió excusarse con los gemelos aduciendo que Draco Malfoy lo había interceptado en el comedor mientras caminaba. Fred y George fruncieron el seño y lo miraron bien, preguntándole si le había hecho algo malo.

"Si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, nos avisas, ¿entendido?" dijo George algo preocupado.

"Pero descuida, Harry, que ya no tiene demasiados motivos para sonreír ahora que su padre está en la cárcel..." añadió Fred mientras pegaba un folleto en la cartelera de anuncios. Harry asumió que sería una publicidad de su tienda de chascos.

"Bueno, no importa" volvió a decir George a la vez que llevaba a Harry hacia una de las mesas y lo sentaba. La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía, excepto por ellos tres; el resto estaba en el comedor, pero no tardarían en subir y Harry calculó que le quedarían quince minutos para hablar tranquilamente con los gemelos.

"¿Y cómo es que están aquí, en Hogwarts?"

George apartó la vista hacia un lado de la sala y Fred, que estaba de espalda, tosió nerviosamente como si se hubiera atragantado.

"La verdad, Harry es que nadie excepto tú sabe que estamos aquí."

Harry repitió los mismos gestos nerviosos que había visto hace unos momentos y luego añadió: "Bueno, se lo he dicho a Ron y por casualidad ha escuchado Seamus Finnigan... Ah, y tal vez los haya podido ver el profesor Lupin, el otro día..."

Fred se volvió y dirigió una mirada fugaz a George. Luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada.

"Mhhh, tendremos que hablar con Ron y con Seamus... en cuanto a Lupin, descuida. No creo que haya problemas con él." Por un instante Harry recordó que Lupin no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto cuando él le contó que había estado con los gemelos. Quizás no se había dado cuenta de que ambos ya habían dejado la escuela... sí, eso era lo más probable.

"¿Pero como es que...?"

Fred se acercó por detrás de la silla de Harry le apoyó las manos en los hombros. "Sólo digamos que un amigo nos has escabullido."Harry llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con un poco de retraso, pero consiguió excusarse con los gemelos aduciendo que Draco Malfoy lo había interceptado en el comedor mientras caminaba. Fred y George fruncieron el seño y lo miraron bien, preguntándole si le había hecho algo malo.

"Si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, nos avisas, ¿entendido?" dijo George algo preocupado.

"Pero descuida, Harry, que ya no tiene demasiados motivos para sonreír ahora que su padre está en la cárcel..." añadió Fred mientras pegaba un folleto en la cartelera de anuncios. Harry asumió que sería una publicidad de su tienda de chascos.

"Bueno, no importa" volvió a decir George a la vez que llevaba a Harry hacia una de las mesas y lo sentaba. La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía, excepto por ellos tres; el resto estaba en el comedor, pero no tardarían en subir y Harry calculó que le quedarían quince minutos para hablar tranquilamente con los gemelos.

"¿Y cómo es que están aquí, en Hogwarts?"

George apartó la vista hacia un lado de la sala y Fred, que estaba de espalda, tosió nerviosamente como si se hubiera atragantado.

"La verdad, Harry es que nadie excepto tú sabe que estamos aquí."

Harry repitió los mismos gestos nerviosos que había visto hace unos momentos y luego añadió: "Bueno, se lo he dicho a Ron y por casualidad ha escuchado Seamus Finnigan... Ah, y tal vez los haya podido ver el profesor Lupin, el otro día..."

Fred se volvió y dirigió una mirada fugaz a George. Luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada.

"Mhhh, tendremos que hablar con Ron y con Seamus... en cuanto a Lupin, descuida. No creo que haya problemas con él." Por un instante Harry recordó que Lupin no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto cuando él le contó que había estado con los gemelos. Quizás no se había dado cuenta de que ambos ya habían dejado la escuela... sí, eso era lo más probable.

"¿Pero como es que...?"

Fred se acercó por detrás de la silla de Harry le apoyó las manos en los hombros. "Sólo digamos que un amigo nos has escabullido."

Por alguna razón que Harry no comprendió se sintió incómodo con el apretón que Fred le estaba dando en los hombros. Unos momentos después, el pelirrojo se inclinó hasta colocar su rostro junto al suyo y dijo en un susurro. "¿Ya te dijimos que te echamos de menos?" Las mejillas del mago de cabello oscuro se sonrojaron y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia George, quien le sonreía extrañamente desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar. Harry rió un poco alterado porque no sabía como reaccionar a aquellas palabras y sintió que Fred apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla y le colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. "Mañana por la noche nos vamos, y ya no nos veremos hasta las vacaciones..." dijo en la misma voz mientras hundía su nariz en el pelo de Harry. La sangre se le comenzó a agolpar en las mejillas y el vello de la nuca se le erizó instantáneamente mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿Cuándo habían llegado a estar así?

"F-Fred..." balbuceó el chico mientras abría los ojos bien grandes y se quedaba rígido. No se le ocurrió que decir ya que las palabras se le empastaban en la boca. Finalmente alcanzó a hablar. "¿Y-ya se v-van?"

"Sí, Harry" añadió George, que ahora se levantaba de su lugar y con un sólo paso se acercaba a su hermano. "Ya terminamos de colgar las encuestas y las recogeremos mañana por la tarde." George se puso en cuclillas junto a la silla y miró al chico de pelo negro desde abajo, sonriendo. "¿Nos vas a extrañar?" Con esas palabras, le tomó la mano sorpresivamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

"¡P-por s-supuesto!" dijo Harry visiblemente alterado. Ahora temblaba débilmente, aturdido por la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba. La sala común se llenaría de gente en cinco minutos y allí estaba él, con los dos Weasley en una situación bastante... comprometedora.

Detrás suyo, notó que Fred se separaba un poco de él y tomándole de la mejilla con suavidad le hizo volver el rostro hacia el suyo. "Entonces, prométenos algo..." Harry no podía evadir esa mirada tan intensa en sus ojos, había algo allí que lo mareaba, algo que no había visto jamás en su amigo. Fred estaba muy cerca de él, lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su respiración y en ese momento, bajó su mirada hacia la boca del muchacho pelirrojo, que estaba ligeramente abierta como en espera a una respuesta. Harry se sintió invadido por un calor que le subía por la espalda y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. El otro lo acercó lenta y firmemente hacia sí sin recibir respuesta.

"Prométenos que no te vas a resistir" dijo la voz de George cerca suyo y cuando esto le hizo bajar la guardia por completo, Harry sintió que Fred le cubría los labios con los suyos mientras lo tomaba por detrás de la nuca. El muchacho que estaba sentado no se movió, solamente abrió los ojos por la sorpresiva intromisión pero una vez más estaba paralizado y no reaccionaba. Tampoco reaccionó cuando notó que George se había inclinado sobre él y le había comenzado a besar suavemente el cuello y a acariciarle la espalda. De pronto le pareció que un baldazo de agua fría le caía encima y todo se le vino a la mente. El cosquilleo en la base de la columna le hizo recordar los momentos que había vivido con Sirius, sus besos y sus caricias; y su respiración se volvió más y más pesada. Aquello estaba mal, pero sin embargo se sentía embriagado por las sensaciones físicas que no podía contener. Los labios y las manos de los gemelos eran demasiado para él: un par de bocas luchando por recorrerlo y aunque en su interior quería dejarse llevar, Harry no podía. Pero justo entonces, luego de unos segundos de que George hubiera comenzado a saborearlo sintió como se separaba de él como si pudiera leerle la mente. 

"Por cierto," dijo ahora concentrándose en el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, "Sirius te manda saludos."

Harry había pensado en su padrino anteriormente, pero cuando oyó a George pronunciar su nombre, algo cambió en todo lo que había estado experimentando. El recuerdo volvió a manifestarse en su mente como algo dulce y agradable que quería sentir otra vez. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que terminase el mes que le había puesto Sirius de plazo? Ahora no le importaba, el tiempo jugaba con él al igual que los gemelos. Sin darse cuenta, Harry abrió su boca y cerró los ojos, recibiendo a Fred primero lentamente y luego con un poco más de fuerza.

"Mmhhh." 

George sonrió cuando oyó que su amigo había sentido a sus manos deslizándose por debajo de su túnica y subían y bajaban por su pecho, sensibilizando cada fibra de su cuerpo. Esto lo hizo enloquecer y al ver como Fred estaba llevándose una buena parte de la acción quiso disfrutar de lo mismo que su hermano. Unos segundos después, separaba a los dos muchachos imponiéndose y dirigía el rostro de Harry hacia el suyo. El muchacho más pequeño se dejaba manejar con facilidad, como si fuera un niño llevado de la mano. Fred protestó pero encontró interesante ver como su hermano y Harry repetían lo mismo que él había hecho y decidió también averiguar cómo se sentía la piel de Harry entre sus labios y sus manos.

Los tres siguieron así por unos pocos minutos más hasta que los pasos que subían por la escalera los obligaron a detenerse. De todos modos, en ese poco tiempo Harry descubrió que George era un poco más brusco cuando se trataba de besarlo pero que sus caricias eran fantásticas y experimentadas. Fred, por su parte, lo había besado de una forma más suave, en la que él se había sentido más dominante y se encontró con que eso también le había gustado. Cuando los tres tuvieron que interrumpirse, muy a su pesar Harry se despidió rápidamente de los gemelos entre agitado y extasiado: sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su mirada tenía un aspecto febril. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue cuánto quería volver a ver a Sirius.

--------

Hermione y Ginny ingresaron por el agujero de la dama gorda justo en el instante cuando los mellizos desaparecían de la Sala Común. Ambas conversaban muy animadamente y cuando vieron a Harry se quedaron en silencio, como sorprendidas.

"¿Qué te sucede, Harry?" preguntó preocupada Hermione.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Ginny observándolo cuidadosamente. El muchacho se dio cuenta enseguida qué estaba sucediendo: se miró a sí mismo y notó que su túnica estaba toda desarreglada hacia un costado y que los anteojos torcidos se le estaban deslizando por la nariz.

"Sí" respondió rápidamente poniéndose de pie y arreglándose un poco la túnica. "E-es sólo que estuve entrenando un poco y acabo de llegar. Me cansé tanto que me dejé caer en el sillón así como estaba y.."

Hermione y Ginny parecieron satisfechas con su respuesta atropellada y deseándole buenas noches se fueron a la habitación de las chicas. Mientras se alejaban, Harry creyó ver que Hermione le tomaba dela mano a Ginny, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que estaba comenzando a ver cosas. Aunque podría haber jurado que...

Justo en ese momento entró Ron y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Harry. Parecía casi tan cansado como él había jurado que estaba y entrecerrando los ojos dejó escapar un suspiro profundo.

"Juro que si no existiera el fin de semana, me suicidaría ahora mismo." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras por el retrato de la Dama Gorda comenzaban a entrar algunos alumnos. "No puedo creer que aún tenga que terminar el trabajo de astronomía..."

"Pensé que ya lo habías hecho." Dijo Harry que ya estaba volviendo a ser el mismo.

Ron bajó la mirada al suelo y las orejas se le pusieron coloradas. A Harry le pareció divertido ver como se parecían todos los hermanos Weasley.

"Pues no, me falta un poco todavía, así que no me queda otra que sentarme en la biblioteca y escribir medio metro de pergamino para mañana."

Harry lo miró de reojo y dijo: "No te preocupes, Ron, si quieres puedes copiar el mío, yo ya lo terminé."

Ron agitó las manos por delante de su rostro y agregó rápidamente: "¡No! Gracias Harry, pero temo que si Hermione se entera pueda llegar a hacerme alguna maldición. Me ha amenazado esta tarde, ¿sabes?"

Harry no quedó demasiado convencido, pero no insistió sobre el tema. Las actitudes sospechosas de Ron iban siendo cada vez más y lo que finalmente le hizo decidirse a averiguar que sucedía fue cuando se ofreció para ayudarlo a terminar el trabajo y Ron se negó poniendo otra excusa.

"Descuida, tú ve a dormir que pareces más que cansado."

Así que en cuanto el pelirrojo dejó la Sala Común (sin llevar ni un rollo de pergamino ni una pluma), Harry se colocó encima la capa de invisibilidad y salió tras él.

-----------------

  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que descubriera hacia dónde se había escapado Ron tan descuidadamente: a dónde se dirigía era cualquier lugar menos la biblioteca de la escuela.

La pajarera de las lechuzas no quedaba muy lejos de la torre de Gryffindor, así que ni él ni el pelirrojo habían tenido problemas para llegar. El lugar estaba iluminado por la débil luz de la luna en cuarto menguante y se podía oír el monótono ulular de los pájaros que aún permanecían allí. Dentro de todo, la pajarera estaba bastante vacía porque la mayoría de las lechuzas salían a cazar de noche. A unos metros detrás de Ron, Harry reparó en una figura que estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos, mirando hacia los terrenos del colegio e inmediatamente reconoció el cabello castaño claro de Seamus Finnigan. Harry se quedó muy sorprendido de saber que su amigo se encontraba a escondidas con él, pero lo finalmente lo dejó boquiabierto fue el ver a Ron observando al muchacho sentado de espaldas. Habían llegado allí silenciosamente, así que al igual que Harry, Ron se sentía con libertad extrema para estar a su antojo. El muchacho bajo la capa invisible notó la expresión risueña y los ojos iluminados por un brillo diferente.

"¿En quién estás pensando?"

La voz de Ron sobresaltó al que estaba sentado y éste volteó inmediatamente. "En tí, ¿quién más?"

Ron caminó hacia Seamus y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, en el mismo gesto que Fred había utilizado con Harry. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, iluminados tenuemente y mirándose a los ojos con intensidad. Seamus sonrió con la misma ternura que Ron y ambos se acercaron para darse un breve roce de labios.

Mientras se alejaba dejando espacio a la privacidad, Harry volvió a pensar que los Weasley se parecían demasiado.

--------------------

  
El pasillo a la torre de Gryffindor seguía vacío y silencioso, así que cuando se cercioró de que no había de que preocuparse, Harry se quitó la capa invisible y siguió caminando como si nada. Lo que acababa de ver le había afectado de una forma indescriptible y tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta por qué. No se sentía enojado con Ron por haberle guardado el secreto; después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo. Tampoco eran celos porque adoraba a su mejor amigo y estaba seguro de que su amistad jamás cambiaría y sólo quería que el pelirrojo fuese feliz. Sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo reconociendo que tenía envidia, envidia de aquellos que podían estar juntos aunque fuese a escondidas, cuando lo quisieran. Envidia de que Ron tuviera alguien a quien besar esa noche y él no, de que la persona a la que tanto deseaba estuviera con él a su lado y Harry tan lejos de Sirius... Poco a poco, la envidia fue creciendo y se convirtió en enojo, y mientras más pensaba en que quería a su padrino, un sentimiento de furia hacia él por no ir a verlo lo carcomía.

Inconscientemente frunció el seño y apretó los puños. Los besos de los gemelos aún estaban frescos en su piel y sabía que si lo quería se las podría arreglar para continuar con lo que habían empezado hace poco; después de todo se sentía muy sólo en ese momento y no le vendría nada mal distraerse. Pero de pronto se sintió mal porque recordó a Sirius y sus ansias de compañía disminuyeron. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la habitación e intentar dormir.

"¿Cuándo vas a venir?" Harry se expresó en voz baja y lo sobresaltó una figura alta que se atravesó en el camino. El muchacho se detuvo justo a tiempo para no estrellarse contra ella.

"¿De quién estás hablando, Harry?"

El profesor Lupin lo miraba inquisitivamente y apenas vio su rostro, el muchacho balbuceó un "¡Hola!" inquieto. "No, no es nada profesor, sólo estaba preguntándome por qué tardaba tanto mi amigo Ron en subir..." Lupin arqueó una ceja sospechando de su alumno y dijo: "Me parece que tu amigo no va a estar en la sala por un buen rato, lo acabo de ver y parecía algo... ocupado." 

Al ver que Harry estaba a punto de despedirse y marcharse, Lupin agregó rápidamente: "¿No hay nada que quieras hablar conmigo?" A pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo, a Harry le pareció que el profesor estaba diferente y su expresión amable había sido reemplazada por otra que no sabía como describir. Lupin le sonreía y lo observaba de forma inquietante, así que desvió la mirada y le contestó.

"No, no es nada, profesor, descuide."

"Vamos, Harry, acompáñame con un té en mi despacho."

El muchacho sintió que más que una invitación era una orden y no pudo negarse, así que caminó detrás de Lupin. Eran más de las once de la noche y en los pasillos de Hogwarts sólo quedaban algunos fantasmas y unos pocos alumnos yendo de aquí para allá sin reparar en lo que los demás hacían.

**-----------------------------**

**Mhhhmmm, ni me quiero imaginar que pensarán de mí después de haber leído FredGeorge/Harry... Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, pensé que le agregaba un poco de... emoción, jeje. Yo creo que Harry los quiere mucho, pero jamaás del mismo modo que a Sirius (y bue, uno es humano) ¿Cómo habrán entrado los gemelos a Hogwarts??? Ya van a ver **

**Ah, ahora que estoy acá les aprovecho para decir que esta semana empiezo la facultad y es muy probable que no suba nadamás que este capítulo. Esperen a la que viene, siiiii???? Una vez más, gracias por sus mensajes, espero responder algunos acá:**

**[BlackLady] Nop, nadie se muere :) Es verdad que hay pocos Sirius/Harry por ahí, por eso ¡Anímense! ¡escriban! Que a mi tb me encanta leer...**

**[Edward Wong Hau] Oh, asiduo reviewr, ya me acostumbré a leerte por acá!!!! gracias por seguir dejando mensajes, y sip! había un ron/seamus, ¡adoro la pareja! sobre todo los fics que ponen a Seamus como una perra en celo :)**

**[herms malfoy] Hmm... creo que desde que te empieza a gustar el slash te cambia la vida... para bien!!! es lo mejor que hay!!! seguí leyendo que te va agustar tanto que no vas a poder parar ;)**

**[Bárby] Gracias por el apoyo ^.^ y sí, parece que va a tener que ser un poquito más largo de lo que creía.**

**[barbi_black] Uy uy uy, sí, como aclaré, este fic es Sirius/Harry, quedate tranquila. Y sip! has captado bien la indirecta de Sirius, por ahí viene la mano para Remsy. Lo único: het, ¡no!**

**[gabyKinomoto] Yo tb adoro el YAOI!!!!!!!!!! Capaaaaaa, tenías razón eh...**

**[kat basted] Gracias por dejar una review, yo cuando leo desde un cyber, ni pierdo tiempo ^.^u**

**[Aamzona Verde] Me gustó eso de que Sirius le está echando los perros al lobito, jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo!!!**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. ---**


	5. Apariciones y desapariciones

**_Nota de la Autora:_ Este fic, como ustedes sabrán y por lo cual muchos me odiarán con toda el alma, pasó casi un año sin actualizarse. Muchas son las razones, pero no vale la pena escribirlas, solamente voy a contarles una porque me dio mucha bronca y porque me siento culpable snif. Yo tenía escrito el final, me había llevado un buen tiempo de trabajo y por querer terminarlo bien para poder subirlo (y no subir a medida que terminaba un capítulo como suelo hacerlo y lo cual me parece terrible), lo guardé en mi computadora. Cosas pasaron y la máquina comenzó a fallar. La llevé a hacerla arreglar y los muy idiotas no le hicieron el back up al disco que tenía todos mis archivos (incluyendo el infame final de Un Reencuentro) por lo que perdí todo lo que tenía, como gigas de scanlations yaoi de todo tipo y muchos otros fics que había escrito. Es por esto que tardé tanto tiempo en actualizar, y fueron sus mails de amenazas, alientos, etc. los que me llevaron a no mandarlo a la mierda y terminarlo de una vez. Gracias, y... ¡por dios me asustan!**

**_Sobre el fic:_ Éste es el anteúltimo capítulo, el final lo subiré dentro de un tiempo (que no van a ser diez meses, como mucho serán dos o tres semanas), cuando lo reescriba. No voy a cometer el mismo error.**

**_Sobre las reviews:_ Gracias, ustedes pensaban que eran inútiles, pero a mí me pueden. Cada vez que las leía pensaba "qué hambre que tengo. Quiero comer helado." y después "no, que horrible que soy. Si yo fuera ellos, mataría a la autora." **

**_Sobre mi muerte: _Nop, no me morí que yo sepa. ;)**

**Y finalmente, ahi les va...**

--------

Harry entró en el despacho de Lupin. El lugar estaba repleto de libros y de cajas, como si Lupin no hubiera terminado de desempacar a pesar de que ya llevaba varios días en Hogwarts. Se sentía algo molesto, incómodo, por decirlo de alguna forma y tenía unos inexplicables deseos de marcharse, lo que lo hacía mirar constantemente hacia la puerta, esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de su profesor. Quizá esto le sucedía porque desde hacía unos días que Lupin evitaba hablar de Sirius cosa que lo enojaba muchísimo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más podría esperar sin verlo.

El profesor interrumpió sus pensamientos colocando delante de él una humeante taza de té e invitándolo a sentarse. Sin decir una palabra, Harry se llevó a los labios la taza pero estaba tan caliente que casi se le cae de las manos.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Lupin cuando vio lo que había pasado "no soy bueno en la cocina, no sirvo ni siquiera para prepara un té."

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Por un momento olvidó que estaba enojado porque en realidad no quería estarlo. Sentado frente a Lupin se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena enfurecerse con él; después de todo, lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien de Sirius.

Luego de un instante de silencio, Lupin bajó su taza y miró con seriedad al chico y finalmente habló con voz grave. "Harry… ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?"

Harry relacionó inmediatamente su pregunta con su cicatriz, así que instintivamente se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a contarle al profesor que en todo ese tiempo le había dolido una sola vez, pero tan poco que apenas se acordaba que día había sido.

"Ya veo…" dijo Lupin. Por alguna razón, su voz sonó vacía y distante, como si esa no fuera la respuesta que el esperaba. Luego, apoyó la taza en la mesa y se levantó para caminar en círculos por el despacho como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo que quería decir. Era un lugar bastante frío, sobre todo en esa época del año y el hogar a leña estaba apagado, así que Harry se frotó las manos un poco para calentarlas y observó como Lupin se detenía y le sonreía. Al muchacho le pareció distinguir un brillo distinto en la mirada del profesor y sintió la urgencia de salir del lugar de inmediato, pero no pudo.

"Harry…" susurró débilmente Lupin y giró sobre sus talones para caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba el chico, "no lo soporto más… hay algo que debo decirte..." Pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Harry vio como Lupin se llevaba una mano al estómago y entrecerrando los ojos se apoyaba en el escritorio para luego desvanecerse. El chico corrió a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra un mueble y cuidadosamente logró acomodarlo en el suelo.

"¡Pofesor Lupin!" gritó Harry tratando de reanimarlo, pero no podía. En ese mismo momento escuchó como la puerta del despacho se abría detrás suyo y notó que alguien caminaba hacia él. Una figura negra se agachó junto a Lupin y lo levantó en brazos.

"Vete de aquí, Potter, ahora me encargo yo", dijo Snape bruscamente mientras depositaba el cuerpo de Lupin sobre el escritorio. A Harry le llamó la atención la facilidad con que Snape lo había levantado; y o bien tenía una fuerza que desconocía o Lupin era muy liviano.

"¡Profesor!", insistió Harry "¿Qué le sucede?"

"Eso no te importa." Fue la seca respuesta de Snape. "Lo mejor será que te vayas",

A Harry le pareció extraño que Snape no le atribuyera nada de culpa por lo que acababa de suceder, pero eso no era lo importante. Sintiéndose impotente por la situación, Harry se fue del despacho de muy mala gana a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

--------

Snape le tomó el pulso a Lupin y emitió un pequeño gruñido. Con paso ligero, salió él mismo del despacho y se dirigió al suyo para buscar la poción que reanimaba a su compañero cada vez que la nueva poción para hombres lobo le producía desmayos.

Lo que Snape no sabía era que la razón por la cuál Lupin se había desvanecido no era exactamente esa. Apenas se quedó solo en la habitación, Lupin comenzó a abrir los ojos y algo extraño sucedió.

"¡Sirius!" susurró una voz desde las sombras. "¡Sirius! ¿Ya te despertaste?"

La persona que estaba escondida tras una puerta salió a la luz y no era otro que el verdadero Lupin. Quien estaba tendido en el escritorio había vuelto a su forma normal: un hombre alto y pálido, de cabello negro, largo y lacio. Sirius Black.

Luego de unos quejidos y protestas, Sirius se incorporó y se sentó.

"Todo me da vueltas…"

"Lo ves, yo te advertí que era demasiado apresurado. No debiste haber hablado con Harry. Además..." dijo Lupin frunciendo el ceño "me mentiste. Y usaste mi forma. Estoy muy enfadado contigo."

Sirius se llevó una mano a la nuca y apretó los párpados con fuerza. "No quiero oírte, Remus, no es el momento para discutir" Se lo notaba dolorido, pero eso no era nada comparado con su estado de ánimo. "Lo importante es que pude verlo, aunque sea sólo por unos momentos. ¡Dios como odio que suceda esto! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?"

Lupin suspiró tristemente.

"Lo sé, lo lamento. En parte fue por culpa mía que te apresuraras," dijo Lupin y se acercó a su amigo "debería haber buscado alguna forma, pero no lo hice."

En ese momento, ambos escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta. Con un gesto, Lupin le dijo a Sirius que se escondiera en el mismo lugar en el que él había estado y que permaneciera allí un rato. Apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerlo cuando Snape volvió a entrar en el despacho.

" Veo que ya estás despierto", dijo con voz ronca, mirando de soslayo como si sospechara algo. "Esta vez no ha sido tan grave, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, Severus, creo que tu poción mejora lentamente."

A Lupin le pareció ver que una sonrisa asomaba a los labios de Snape pero se desvanecía al instante.

"Bueno, entonces me voy. Si vuelves a sentirte mal, búscame."

Y con estas palabras se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Remus, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de cómo te mira… ¿cuándo vas a aceptarlo?"

A Lupin no le hizo gracia el chiste, pero le alegró saber que Sirius estaba de mejor ánimo. De pronto, una idea se le cruzó rápidamente por la cabeza e invitó a Sirius a sentarse en la mesa para temrinar el té que le había hecho a Harry y que por ese entonces debía estar un poco menos caliente.

"Ya sé lo que podemos hacer para que puedas verte con Harry sin correr riesgo alguno. Pero debes prometerme que harás lo que diga al pie de la letra, ¿me entiendes?"

Sirius lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y tras una breve pausa asintió.

"Aunque eso signifique que tengas que irte cuando yo lo diga."

A Sirius le brillaron los ojos y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Pronto volvería a tener a Harry en sus brazos y le diría cuánto lo quería y cuanto deseaba tenerlo con él todo el tiempo.

--------

Al día siguiente, Harry se relajó al enterarse de que los efectos secundarios de la poción de hombres lobo habían provocado el desmayo de Lupin. Por suerte volvían a tener clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras normalmente. Pero aún había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza, algo que había oído la noche anterior... ¿qué le habría querido decir Lupin antes de desmayarse? Como durante toda la clase no se pudo concentrar ni un instante, decidió esperar que todos se fueran y averiguar que había sido aquello.

"Harry, cuando termines, búscame en la biblioteca que estaré haciendo el trabajo que nos mandó Snape con Seamus." le dijo Ron mientras se iba. Harry le dedicó una mirada divertida que hizo que a su amigo se le pusieran las orejas del mismo color que su pelo y lo saludó con la mano.

Cuando el aula quedó vacía, Lupin se quedó ordenando los libros que tenía sobre su escritorio y no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado cuidadosamente por Harry. Éste estudió los movimientos de su profesor por unos momentos y notó que parecía una persona diferente de la de ayer, así que vaciló un poco y luego se dirigió hacia el pizarrón, donde estaba Lupin.

"Profesor Lupin, ¿podría hablar con usted unos minutos?"

Lupin se sobresaltó y cuando vio quien le hablaba sonrió amablemente. Su mirada era calma y afable, y hasta su voz era algo diferente.

"Claro, supongo que quieres preguntarme qué sucedió ayer..."

"En realidad," dijo Harry "yo quería preguntarle por lo que me dijo antes de desmayarse."

Lupin arqueó una ceja. La verdad era que no recordaba bien la conversación que habían mantenido Harry y Sirius, sobre todo porque no había estado allí desde el principio, sino que prácticamente llegó cuando la poción multijugos se estaba terminando.

"¿Exactamente qué dije?" preguntó indiferente.

A Harry le molestó un poco que se hiciera el interesante, y le contestó. "Quería decirme algo, no sé que cosa, pero parecía importante..."

A Lupin no se le ocurría que decirle: no podía contarle que había hablado con Sirius, ni tampoco que estaba arreglando las cosas para que ambos pudieran encontrarse. La mejor excusa que se le ocurrió sin mentirle fue decirle que como lo había visto medio decaído le estaba preparando una sorpresa por órden expresa de Sirius. Y para evitar que se le escapara alguna palabra de más, Lupin se despidió rápidamente de Harry dejándolo solo en el aula vacía.

"Lo único que tiene que hacer Sirius para que yo me sienta bien es estar aquí conmigo y no se da cuenta," pensó Harry, y apretando los dientes salió del aula él también.

Se dirigió rápidamente al que se había convertido en su refugio durante los últimos tiempos: la cortina que lo ocultaba en su cama. También debía hacer el trabajo para Snape, además de preparar la carta natal de Ron por cuarta vez para la profesora Trelanew; pero en ese momento sintió unos deseos irreprimibles de sentarse para escribirle una nota a Sirius, diciéndole todo lo que se había guardado. Sin embargo, en el camino, fue interceptado por una persona con la que hacía algún tiempo no tenía contacto: Draco Malfoy.

El chico rubio estaba apoyado junto al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Estaba solo; esta vez no había llevado a sus dos gorilas con él. Harry intentó ignorarlo, pero no pudo: sólo escuchó que le susurraba unas pocas palabras que lo hicieron detenerse en seco y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Malfoy no hizo otra cosa para retenerlo, simplemente se fue caminando con una pequeña mueca de burla jugando en su cara.

Cuando Harry se recuperó, se dio cuenta de que había atravesado la Sala Común y había llegado a su habitación. En su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Malfoy una y otra vez:

_"De esta no podrás escapar, Potter. Sé algo que hará que pagues en parte lo que le sucedió a mi padre." _Mientras más las recordaba, más peso tenía lo que dijo Malfoy a continuación; _"Sé que escondes a Sirius Black en algún lugar de Hogwarts y moveré cielo y tierra para que aparezca y lo encierren en Azkaban de nuevo"_

Los sentimientos se le arremolinaban vertiginosamente y las preguntas surgían en su cabeza una atrás de la otra. ¿Sirius estaba allí? ¿Cómo no se había enterado? ¿Sería verdad? Malfoy no tenía motivos para inventar algo así. Bueno, sí los tenía, pero no había necesidad de algo como eso. Y si era cierto, Sirius debía aparaecer en cualquier momento porque era obvio que estaba allí para verlo. Pero por otro lado, era algo muy peligroso que estuviera en Hogwarts...

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y con los ojos bien abiertos escudriñó la pared que tenía a su derecha como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y en eso estaba cuando sintió que la cama se movía debajo de él y que dos brazos lo sujetaban con fuerza.

"¡Sorpresa!" susurró una voz familiar a los pies de la cama. Los dos gemelos se habían aparecido en la habitación y Fred ya había corrido la cortina de la cama para quedar a solas con George y Harry. El chico de pelo negro se apresuró a sentarse sin lograr liberarse de los brazos del pelirrojo.

"¿Q-qué hacen aquí?" preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido. Aún no se había recuperado de las palabras de Malfoy.

"Venimos a avisarte que dentro de unos días nos vamos y que no nos vamos a poder ver en ese tiempo porque estamos trabajando en algo grande."

Harry abrió los ojos y dejó que Fred siguiera hablando. "Como no tenemos mucho tiempo, queríamos despedirnos por adelantado y decirte que si necesitas algo, solo tienes que avisarnos."

Harry pensó en contarle a los gemelos lo que le acababa de ocurrir pero le pareció un momento poco adecuado. Cuando menos lo esperaba sintió que George se acercaba a su rostro y que volvía a suceder lo mismo que el día anterior. Por un rato, el chico de pelo negro pudo olvidarse de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones mientras se entregaba sin protestas a sus amigos en la intimidad de las cortinas de su cama. Y esta vez nadie los interrumpió.

--------

**Por fin Harry pudo entretenerse con algo... Ah, y antes de dejarlos, quería comentar algo que me llamó la antención y vale la pena mencionar. La última vez q había visitado ffiction, hace mucho mucho tiempo, no había casi ningún Harry/Sirius. Ahora, por suerte, he visto bastantes fics de esta pareja que cuando pueda me voy a dedicar a leer.**


	6. El final

**Título: **Un reencuentro

**Autora:** Kuma-chan

**Capítulo final.**

**Notas: **Este capítulo es dedicado a_** niña angelical**_ por su cumpleaños. Lo quería subir ese día pero no voy a estar en mi casa para el 27. Gracias a todos los que siguieron "Un reencuentro" durante tanto tiempo. Fui una perra, lo sé.

**Reviews aceptadas con mucho cariño!!!**

**------**

"¿Encontraste a mis hermanos? te estaban buscando."

Harry se ahogó y tosió unos momentos. Esa pregunta era la que menos se había esperado.

"Eh..." se apresuró a decir, "sí, los acabo de ver por ahí."

"Ya se van, ¿verdad?" dijo Ron mirando a Harry desde su lugar en la mesa. A su derecha estaba Seamus Finnigan, que no dejaba de rasgar la hoja con la pluma.

Harry le contó lo que le habían dicho los gemelos, aquello de que se quedarían unos días más preparando algo grande y que después se irían. "Me pregunto que se tramarán esos dos" dijo Ron pensativo, llevándose la pluma a los labios. "Espero que no te hayan enredado en nada, Harry, esos dos pueden ser unos perversos"

Harry carraspeó la garganta incómodo pero por suerte nadie lo notó. "Ron", dijo luego de unos momentos, "¿puedo hablar contigo y con Hermione unos momentos?"

Ron miró a Seamus como buscando su aprobación y cuando éste le sonrió se levantó de la mesa y fue con Harry a buscar a Hermione a otra parte de la biblioteca. Ella se enojó cuando vio a Ron diciéndole que por qué no le avisó que estaba tan cerca si ella lo había estado buscando toda la tarde.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes", la interrumpió Harry cuando veía que ella empezaba a irse por las ramas. Apenas tuvo la atención de ambos, continuó: "Ayer Malfoy me esperó en la puerta de la Sala Común y me dijo que sabía que yo estaba escondiendo a Sirius en Hogwarts."

Ron arqueó una ceja y se acercó a Harry. "¿Y lo estás?"

"¡No!" Le susurró Harry con fuerza, "ese es el punto, ¿por qué hablaría Malfoy de que Sirius está en el castillo si no fuera así?"

"Para molestarte, probablemente", terció Hermione. "Harry, creo que estás un poco paranoico porque extrañas mucho a Sirius. Deberías concentrarte en el estudio y tener paciencia, no creo que puedas volver a verlo hasta el verano. Y si me lo preguntas, yo diría que eso es lo mejor."

"No seas así, Hermione", le dijo Ron con una mirada agresiva. "Además, yo también creo que aquí pasa algo raro y no me sorprendería que tuviera que ver con lo que dice Harry."

"De todos modos, me gustaría pedirles que se mantuvieran atentos a cualquier cosa, y que si pueden, vigilen de cerca a Malfoy."

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro pero finalmente accedió a ayudar a su amigo; luego se despidió de ellos porque tenía que ir a alguna de sus muchas asignaturas.

--------

Hermione pensaba que estaba mal. Que Harry se estaba obsesionando con todo esto, que dentro de poco haría algo estúpido como escaparse de Hogwarts o comunicarse descuidadamente con Sirius poniendo en peligro a la Orden. A pesar que le dolía en el alma traicionar a su amigo, decidió que lo mejor era hablar con algún profesor que estuviera al tanto por si ocurría algo y la mejor persona para ello era Lupin.

"Permiso, profesor Lupin, ¿puedo hablar con usted?"

Lupin abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y recibió a Hermione en el despacho. Una vez que la tuvo sentada frente a él, le hizo un ademán con las manos indicándole que empezara contarle que le sucedía. Ella no perdió el tiempo y le dio todos los detalles de lo que había pasado hasta entonces, dedicando especial atención a la sospecha que tenía Harry de que Sirius estuviera en Hogwarts. Lupin la escuchó con expresión seria y de tanto en tanto, asentía con la cabeza sin interrumpirla.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Lupin le sonrió amablemente y con expresión afable, como la de un padre cuando menosprecia los problemas de sus hijos, y le dijo: "No te preocupes, Hermione, no debe ser algo tan grave. Déjalo en mis manos que yo me haré cargo."

Algo intranquila e insatisfecha, la chica se levantó de la silla y forzó una sonrisa. Luego se fue del despacho de Lupin dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, y apenas se cerró la puerta, el profesor abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un espejo de mano. Pronunció unas palabras y del espejo salió una voz que lo saludaba.

"Es necesario que lo que íbamos a hacer en unos días lo hagamos mañana por la mañana. Harry sospecha algo y no queremos que haga nada raro..."

--------

La mañana del día siguiente fue muy fría. A todos les costó despegarse de las pesadas frazadas y vestirse para desayunar. Harry no fue la excepción; decidió perderse una parte del desayuno con tal de poder dormir quince minutos más. Cuando se levantó por fin, no había nadie más en la habitación. Se vistió, se lavó los dientes y caminó sin apuros a través de la Sala Común y luego por el pasillo, bajando la escalera.

Cuando no estaba a mucha distancia del Gran Salón, se dio cuenta de que allí sucedía algo fuera de lo común. El habitual bullicio del desayuno había sido reemplazado por un silencio espectral. Cuando Harry atravesó la puerta de madera, vio como en las mesas seguía habiendo comida, pero estaban todas vacías. Algunas sillas estaban caídas en el suelo, y también algunos platos y copas. Parecía como si todo el mundo hubiera salido huyendo de ese lugar hace muy poco tiempo. De pronto, Harry escuchó un golpe seco detrás de él. Alguien había cerrado la puerta, pero no pudo darse vuelta para ver quien era porque le habían sujetado los brazos inmovilizándolo. Sin soltarlo, la persona que sostenía a Harry liberó una mano y tomó su varita mágica al tiempo que gritaba un encantamiento que el chico reconoció como uno de los que usaba la Sra. Weasley para ordenar la habitación de Ron. Una vez que las sillas, los platos y los vasos volvieron a su posición inicial, Harry se dio cuenta que la llama de las velas comenzaba a oscilar y la luz bajaba considerablemente hasta que se redujo casi por completo. En el techo del Gran Salón aparecieron unos diminutos puntos blancos que parpadeaban sutilmente y Harry comprendió que se trataba del mismo hechizo que solía hacer Dumbledore cuando quería que el Gran Salón pareciera un planetario gigante.

De pronto, Harry sintió que la persona que lo sujetaba comenzaba a soltarlo y sin forcejear se dio media vuelta. Al principio le costó distinguir el rostro en la oscuridad, pero luego vio de quien se trataba y en sus ojos asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de alegría.

"¡Sirius" gritó Harry al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su padrino y lo apretaba tan fuerte como podía.

Con una gran sonrisa, Sirius devolvió el abrazo durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que un silencio confuso se instaló en el Gran Salón. Soltándose poco a poco, ambos se miraron.

"Yo sabía, yo sabía que era verdad. Sabía que volverías, ¡no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte!"

Harry le hablaba mirándole a los ojos. En los suyos propios, los mismos que su madre, podía distinguirse un brillo de alegría por la emoción que sentía. Le hablaba muy cerca de su rostro como para convencerse de que era real. Y Sirius sin embargo, no había hablado hasta ahora porque no le salían las palabras. Lo tenía delante de él y lo veía hermoso, radiante. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, porque cuando se inclinó sobre él le dijo todo lo que escondía con sus besos. Primero le besó las mejillas delicadamente y fue Harry quien giró su cabeza a propósito para tocar sus labios. Los primeros besos fueron suaves y rápidos, pero después todo fue confuso para Sirius que no podía respirar mientras le mordía la boca con furia y sentía la lengua de su ahijado jugar con la suya propia.

De pronto, Harry se detuvo y mientras Sirius seguía la línea de su cuello con besos, levantó su cabeza al cielo. El chico levantó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Sirius para acariciarle el cabello largo y sedoso. Le encantaba, lo enloquecía, pero en ese momento sólo podía observar las estrellas y sonreír del placer que le daban los labios de Sirius en su cuello.

"Esto es hermoso..." dijo entre jadeos, "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Sirius se detuvo lentamente y emitió un suave gruñido. No podía entender que Harry se hubiera escapado de la excitación del momento para observar unas tontas chispitas en el techo.

"Sentémonos y te contaré todo."

Sirius lo llevó a una de las mesas y se sentó él primero haciéndole un gesto con la mano al chico. Harry se sentó a su lado, y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Sirius, mirándolo con ternura y admiración. Harry le puso una mano en la mejilla y luego le acercó el rostro al suyo para entregarse en un nuevo beso que no duró tanto como el otro.

Sirius le contó cuándo había llegado y las razones por las que no podía presentarse ante él. Cómo Malfoy había sospechado todo desde el principio y como casi arruina el reencuentro cuando lo descubrió hacía dos días. También escuchó con una sonrisa las infantiles quejas de Harry cuando le contó que aquella noche había estado con él y no con Lupin, cuando se desmayó.

"Pero, ¿por qué apareciste hoy? ¿Cómo es que no temes aparecer en la escuela?"

"Es que la escuela está vacía. Verás, unos amigos me ayudaron a vaciarla por unas horas..." Sirius le guiñó el ojo, y cuando Harry quiso hablar nuevamente, le selló los labios con un nuevo beso.

Harry sentía que las manos de Sirius se movían por su cuerpo del mismo modo que había sentido cuando los gemelos jugaban con él, pero esto era muy diferente. No tenía ni miedo ni vergüenza, tampoco oponía la mayor resistencia. Sin embargo, cuando Sirius comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón lo detuvo en seco y se levantó, dejándolo con una expresión seria y desganada.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry se desvistió rápidamente exponiendo su cuerpo blanco y desnudo frente a su padrino. Su piel era blanca y tersa, sus músculos aunque no eran grandes, estaban bien marcados por las continuas prácticas de Quidditch.

Sirius se quedó con las manos apoyas en ambos lados de la silla y lo observaba sin decir una palabra. Estaba maravillado y Harry lo sabía. De su bolsillo sacó nuevamente la varita mágica y transformó una de las sillas en un colchón y se sentó sobre él en el suelo. Imitando a Harry, comenzó a desvestirse cuando el muchacho se acercó y lo ayudó. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, desnudos y callados comenzaron a besarse con más fuerza y ternura que antes y se fundieron en un abrazo que no tuvo tiempo.

Cuando estuvieron tan cansados que sentían que se quedarían dormidos para siempre, Harry se apoyó en un codo y observó a Sirius que le sonreía. "Me iré contigo, ¿sabes? No me lo podrán impedir esta vez. Me convertiré en animago yo también, lo que sea. Seré un perro como tú, y pasearemos todas las tardes sin preocuparnos nada más que por nosotros." Harry estiró la mano que no tenía apoyada y le corrió unos mechones de pelo. "Voy a vivir contigo aunque no me lo permitan."

Sirius le sonrió. Sabía que eso no era posible pero no quiso arruinar el momento con estúpidas discusiones.

El chico sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no le importó. Algo dentro de él le decía que Sirius tendría que marcharse pronto, pero ésta vez no se preocuparía. Bueno, tal vez sufriría un poco durante un tiempo, pero pronto terminarían las clases y estaba decidido a irse a Grimauld Place con su padrino.

Los dos se quedaron media hora más recostados, riendo y acariciándose hasta que supieron que tenían que irse. El hechizo del techo se desvaneció y Sirius encendió las velas nuevamente. La luz le daba de lleno en el rostro y Harry pensó que las arrugas que le empezaban a asomar le sentaban muy bien.

--------

"¿Entonces fue eso lo que ocurrió?" Preguntó Ron, algo desconcertado.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que Sirius ya se habrá ido, con lo que sabe Malfoy es suficiente para tener a la escuela llena de dementores en poco tiempo." dijo Hermione.

Ignorando lo que decía, Harry frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos. "Lo que no sé es como hizo para vaciar a la escuela durante tanto tiempo."

Hermione arqueó una ceja y le dijo: "Doxis. Una invasión, una plaga se podría decir."

"Sí, Harry. No te imaginas... cuando estábamos desayunando... fue asqueroso."

"Lo que te puedo asegurar," interrumpió Hermione, "es que tardarán días en sacarlas a todas. Eran demasiadas."

"Y ahora que lo pienso," dijo Ron de pronto, "mis hermanos... ellos estaban tramando algo. ¿Crees que hayan sido ellos?"

Harry sonrió y luego de conversar un rato más se despidió de sus amigos para irse a dormir. Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró que sobre su cama había un sobre y que Hedwig lo estaba esperando en el alféizar de la ventana.

Rápidamente, Harry abrió la carta y la leyó:

_"Querido Harry: _

_ Lamentamos haber tenido que apresurar la operación "Doxylandia" para tu propio disfrute. Nos hubiera gustado ahorrarles unos días de clases introduciendo muestras gratis de pastillas vomitivas y otras de los surtidos saltaclases bajo todos los pupitres, pero debido a que una rata rubia se nos escapó de las manos no pudimos preparar las cosas como es debido. _

_Esperamos que hayas disfrutado la sorpresa que preparamos con ayuda del profesor Lupin (pero no le digas que te dijimos que había sido él, fue muy amable al colarnos en Hogwarts) y deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas encontrarnos contigo en las vacaciones, para, ya sabes, divertirnos un rato. _

_Te saludan, tus amigos Fred y George."_

Harry volvió a doblar la carta en cuatro partes y la guardó en el sobre. Luego se desplomó sobre la cama y durmió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía: soñando con Sirius.

------

**Espero sus comentarios, me gustó mucho escribir este fic. Espero q les haya gustado leerlo.**


End file.
